


Preparations for the End

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: HfaB Universe [4]
Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: The world of the supernatural is so isolating it's hard to see the communities





	Preparations for the End

There’s this complexity to the world that most of the world doesn’t see she supposed. It felt like a one on one battle between good versus evil; with evil frequently outnumbering the good in these one on one battles. The encounters were violent, volatile, and dangerous, with so few who were genuinely in the fight.

Their world; though on the same plane of existence as the mortal realm, but it did not have the aid of the Justice League, or the Titans or Young Justice.

The world they lived in was isolating, it was numbing, it was meant for solitude, which terrified her as she saw her end coming.

“So, let me get this straight, you’re going to map out the world I showed you too, that I introduced you to?” he demanded as he came to sit down in the lobby. The Mill House; which had taken to calling itself the House of Mystery, was where they had come to after being discharged from her latest appointment with her oncologist; who had been passionately pushing her to consent to therapy, chemo, alternative, genetic, she had refused all of them just as passionately. She and Constantine went to keep up with her tumor growth.

“Yes,” she nodded.

“You are a feisty one, but you cannot see everything.”

“I’m not… Constantine there’s more to this world than we know and when I’m gone you cannot fight it alone,” Zed said as she accepted the tea, he offered her.

“I have help.”

“Zatanna hates you, she won’t let Zachary near you, Swamp Thing is defender of the green, not humanity, and Fate would only help you if the Four Horsemen were knocking on your door and killing you. Madame Xandu would run away the moment she even saw you coming.” Zed said. “You only have Chas. And the Adams aren’t part of this, they are suppliers of materials needed.”

“And what do you think this will do? I live in this world, I know the players,” Constantine snapped.

“No, you know what we’re up against, not the players on our side past you.”

“This is my world Zed.”

“And you are naïve, I have been searching,” she said.

“Searching?”

“Yeah, get he sketch book on the third shelf, fourth one, between the grimoire, and Hamlet,” she said.

“Zed,” he rolled his eyes.

“I’ve been working on a map because I know you won’t actively look unless I make you.”

“Zed,” he hissed.

“¡Maldita sea Constantino! ¡Obtén el maldito libro ahora mismo!”

“I’m going!”

“Good, now come here,” she ordered as he grabbed it and took the crouch beside her.

“Fine,” he sighed.

“Look, I don’t know how this world works outside of what we do, but there are others doing work like us,” she said.

“There’s humans,” she opened the book to a pair of men she had drawn. The men were tall, standing by a ’67 Chevy Impala, one had long haggy hair, the other had piercing green eyes, both with chiseled features, and hard poker faces. “I believe they call themselves Hunters, they possess no actual Magical abilities, they’re humans who have sorted out human shortcuts to magical problems. Salting and burning ghost bones, speaking Latin for exorcisms, iron against ghosts, silver tests for werewolves, killing Vampires, ghouls, and other monsters.”

“That’s odd, who do they work for?”

“From what I’ve seen, they are solitary, they have few home bases, very coordinated, but also very independent, they don’t trust Magical beings, or Magic. Your best bet are these brothers; they are Winchesters I believe; I have drawn this rifle a thousand times when I search for information on them. They work with an Angel, not like Manny, a Seraphim, I think Cassiel, and an angel child I think, I cannot find a name for him though.

“There are also witches, a lot more than Zatanna and Fate,” she said as she flipped the pages past the images of what Hunters she had seen. “There are many. Different types, different heritages create different types of magic. But a common theme between the cultures is rare siblings of three, Charmed Ones as they are called. It’s a rare phenomenon. Mostly these witches, outside of Covens, are solitary, they can be either forces of good or evil, it depends on witch and their personal beliefs.

“There is one family that stands out, they reside in San Francisco, over a Magic Nexis. They live together, three sisters, they have families, also Charmed ones, three sets of children. Also, the eldest sister, her spouse is not human. I do not know what he is, but I think they’re angels, good ones, like guardians, not like… not like Manny, not Fallen.

“There’s schools, John, full schools, I’ve seen these amazing schools, for Magic, for the supernatural, for kids like me, kids with abilities. They’re not freaks or metas, they are welcomed, and it’s beautiful, amazing, all these kids, safe from cults, or abuse, they can learn, make choices, it’s amazing. Beautiful, and this is not something Zatanna can touch.

“There’s also the Angels, all of them, they’ve started walking amongst us, it’s amazing. They are still divine, and they don’t belong here, but something happened, I don’t know what, but last year, that meteor shower, it was them, they all are here, and I’ve drawn as many faces and wings as I could see, they aren’t all Fallen John, they aren’t all like Manny. Lucifer is in Los Angeles, he is with a demon called Mazikeen, they work in a club called Lux. He’s not evil, John, he’s not, I don’t know what he is, but they aren’t evil.

“There’s so much, I’ve learned more about our world than you could imagine, and it’s not all bad. There are Alchemists, Sorcerers, Voodoo Priests who aren’t like Papa Midnight, Hunters, Witches, Creatures, Clairvoyants, Vampires, Werewolves, Gods, Godesses, Spirits, Ghosts, Warlocks, it’s a lot, and the world is so much more diverse than you thinking we’re flukes.

“The Originals, as I’ve learned they’re called, are the Original Witches, Vampires, and Werewolf bloodlines, they reside in New Orleans, even founded it, you might need them. There’s a lot, I’ve drawn what I’ve seen in the books, John.”

“Zed none of this matters, the supernatural it does not interact with the mortal world.”

“I know, Hunters take care of the ones who rouse too much suspicion.”

“And it’s not like any of this will help, there is no back up,” Constantine started. Zed dropped her book on the last page and Constantine stared dumbly at it. “Who’s that?”

“I don’t know, but she’s a linchpin, Constantine, between the mortal world and the supernatural. You find her, Constantine and she’ll save us all.”

Zed smiled at the girl, the woman really.

Her hair was long, straight inky black, her eyes were sharp and dark, her skin pale as ivory, her face etched in proud lines, unyielding, apathetic, her features a strange mix of many but stood out as proud and even commanding. The woman held herself like a queen, regal, proud, yet there was this deep sorrow in her eyes. A woman, who despite her young age had lived more than enough hells to never recount it. Zed had never seen the woman’s identity or hints to a name, only seen the girl walk through the shadows and punch a god in the face. The power she had witnessed in the girl, the power she radiated when Zed managed to see her, was a one she had never seen. Not even from the Gods she had seen.

This was the woman, who did not love Constantine, she was not John’s Epiphany, but this woman would save more than the world. She would salvage and save John’s soul.

“Zed none of this will matter,” he sighed.

“I’ve seen it all, and when the time comes, you’re going to be looking through the books. It will all make sense when the time is right,” she promised.

“You’re not dying Zed.”

“I am, and you will not stop it. This is the end I want. I will not be alone,” she promised as she grabbed his hand. “No estaré solo, porque estarás conmigo mientras abrazo a la Muerte como nuestro amante mutuo.”

“Stop with the Spanish love, I cannot understand a word you’re saying,” he sighed.

“Doesn’t matter,” she smiled. “This is my choice and my end, and this is the end I want John. I don’t want chemo to steal me from you, or our friends, and I don’t want to be my own ghost. I will fight with you in this fight until my bitter end,” she promised.

“You’ll tell me the moment something is off, and you will not be in any battles, and you will do the healer’s regiment of potions and remmedees, I will not lose you before the end. You’re…” he stopped.

She smiled a bit as she took his hand in hers. “I’m here until the bitter end,” she promised.


End file.
